


Trick or Treat

by Zelgadis55



Series: Flash Fan Fiction Friday Drabbles [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Halloween, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Haunted houses sit atop every corner and jack-o-lanterns abound.' For the first time, 9 year old Mikey is topside for Halloween but he and his brothers were meant to stick together. 2k12 'verse. 500 words exactly. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 30 October '15](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-10-30-15-569345590) at [LiteraryFanFiction](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This week's challenge is 'Halloween. If it could be tied to Halloween, it could be used.
> 
> Technically I'm like half a day late writing and posting this for the challenge but since it hasn't been finished and updated with a new one yet, I thought, why not? XD

 

#####  **Trick or Treat**

Nine year old Michelangelo races through the crowded, noisy side-walks as excitement pervades the air. The sun's barely reached the horizon, yet bright Autumn colours and glowing lights fill the streets. Haunted houses sit atop every corner and jack-o-lanterns abound. Enticing scents saturate the breeze, both sweet and spicy; and the costumes! Mikey stops, gawking as princesses, witches, ghosts and pirates wander around in costumes so real he can hardly tell the difference. Dancing skeletons and cobwebs load every window and fake spiders and goblins perch on white picket fences.

It's just as he always imagined it and Mikey bounces impatiently. Unable to hold back any longer, he dashes towards a group of kids his age laughing and playing games. Though he can't remember his father finally giving permission, for the first time they're allowed topside to join festivities they've only seen on television. Mikey dismisses the thought; Raph always says he has the memory of Dory anyway.

Approaching a group dressed like characters from his favourite movie, Mikey grins broadly. “Hi! Can I play too?” Slowly turning, they stare in abrupt silence and Mikey swallows, suddenly unsure. Taking two steps back, he tries smiling again. “I'm Mikey and I'm new around here!”

Starting to feel scared when nobody speaks, he looks frantically for his brothers; they were meant to stick together, especially since this is their first time topside. Seeing no-one and feeling uncomfortable, he turns again. The children are nowhere in sight and in their place stand menacing adults with nets. Mikey immediately turns on his heel, running in terror for his life; weaving and dodging like Master Splinter taught him.

A net suddenly thrown over him, Mikey promptly trips, slamming down face first. However, before he can push himself up, he's harshly grabbed. He wriggles, squirming and screaming for help but no-one comes and he's quickly tossed into a cage in the back of a waiting van.

“ _Lemme go! I wanna go home!_ ”

Mocking laughter fills the air.

Tears slide down his freckled cheeks. “ _Please_...” he hiccups.

“You shouldn't have come,” they taunt. “ Your brother was right, Halloween's just a trap for creatures like you.”

They slam the door, leaving Mikey trapped in darkness as he screams desperately for his brothers.

-:-

“Mikey! Wake up!”

Mikey shoots into a sitting position, his head slamming painfully into something just above him.

“Ow!” Donnie complains as Mikey stares tearfully up at his brother.

Donnie rubs his forehead gingerly. Then, “You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”

It takes a few moments for Mikey to realise he's home safe in bed. He nods. “Raph was right... Halloween really is just a trap for us.”

“No, it's not. Raph only said that because he was disappointed Master Splinter won't let us go again,” Donnie assures him. “Let me tell you the real story.”

Donnie climbs into bed and they snuggle down, Mikey calming and eventually falling back asleep while Donnie tells him all about Halloween.

Owari

 

 


End file.
